


Time for a wedding

by Cute_trash



Series: Stucky moments [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is pretty much invited to the Stucky wedding, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started writing this at 5:12am, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut, This is trash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, hurray me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic set after "The wild stag night"<br/>Steve and Bucky get married <3<br/>//I woke up at 3:37am with an intense urge to write Stucky... So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no reason to write this except that I just really had the urge to....  
> Also I have no idea how weddings work, so I apologize for whatever stupidity I'm going to write. Welp enjoy :D

A month after Steve and Bucky's bachelor party, everyone was running like crazy planning the wedding under Natasha and Wanda's orders. They simply took control of the situation and no one dared the authority of the two women. The wedding would take place in the Catskills Mountains in New York, it was a beautiful place and with Tony's influence and money, they could arrange the ceremony there. Everyone agreed that they wanted to draw as little attention to the wedding as possible, it was especially both Steve and Bucky's wish to only share this moment with their loved ones.

 

 

During that month, two big surprises caught everyone off guard: The return of Phil Coulson and Pietro Maximoff. Tears of joy were shed as hugs full of happiness and love were shared. When both men were asked what had happened and how were they alive, they replied with "I just walked it off" and though no one was really satisfied with the answer but they were thrilled to have them back, everyone respected the answer that were given. One day maybe they would learn the actual story but now it was not the time for a wedding was about to happen.

 

 

Even though they intended to keep the ceremony as private as possible, Steve and Bucky realized that actually a lot of people were going to attend their wedding. They were reassured various times that the people they didn't know where actually good people but there's one guy, Deadpool apparently was his name, kinda gave them a bad vibe. Another thing that aroused some discussion were the grooms best men, Steve's best man was Sam however Bucky refused to have a best man. In the end it was decided that Bucky would have Natahsa as maid of honor because besides Steve, she was the only one he had connected and trusted the most. Both Natasha and Bucky shared some problems and difficulties and they particularly liked to whisper in Russian to set everyone off.

 

 

By the time of the wedding, everything was set and ready to go because of everybody's help, some more helpful than others  ~~(funny incidents including all characters will be added in an extra chapter in the end)~~. Bucky and Steve were extremely nervous and happy, they thanked everyone for their help for it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for them. In the faithful day, the sun shone brighter than ever and the sky was painted in a gorgeous blue, it truly looked like the perfect day for a wedding.

 

 

They had set the things near the lake so that they could have a view on the mountains, forest and the lake itself, it made things even more magical and beautiful. One by one the guests started to arrive and made small talk with each other, everyone was excited for the husbands to be. Soon enough Steve positioned himself in the end of the aisle with Sam next to him. Steve was wearing a beautiful tuxedo that fitted him in all right places and he was wearing a smile that had lighten up the whole place, his happiness was almost touchable. Not long after the wedding march started to play, Natasha and Bucky walked down the aisle arm in arm with a smile matching Steve's. Bucky too was wearing a tuxedo that fitted him perfectly, his hair was up in a bun that Natasha had made and he also wore a brilliant smile. In fact if everyone was being honest they had never seen Bucky smile with his whole teeth and if they did, it certainly wasn't nearly as brightest as this one.

 

 

After saying their vows and exchanging the rings, the newly wed couple kissed passionately and everyone cheered and took pictures of them, then the couple went to dance. They decided to dance along to Elvis Presley song "Can't help falling in love" for it had been the song that Bucky sang to Steve in their stag night. Bucky and Steve also shared a dance with their best man and maid of honor (much to Bucky and Sam's embarrassment, surprisingly Steve didn't mind dancing with Sam) and after some more dancing, they finally cut the cake and then there was some more dancing and drinking.

 

 

Before they knew it, the sun was setting as the night approached and it was time for everyone to go home. They all stayed in a hotel nearby for the exception of Steve and Bucky that had been driven to the airport where Tony's private jet would take them to their designated honeymoon destination. That subject also provoked a lot of discussion between the two of them and everyone. Steve and Bucky had said they wouldn't mind having their honeymoon in here but Tony was having none of them and the rest, for once, agreed with Tony. It had been decided then that Bucky and Steve would spend their honeymoon in an island in Greece for a whole week. When they embarked in the jet, the couple almost immediately fell asleep for they had had an exhausting day.

 

 

Around twelve hours of flight later, Steve and Bucky finally arrived to Greece, they could barely contain their happiness and excitement. They were definitely going to enjoy their honeymoon to the fullest.


	2. Honeymoon night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never really wrote smut so first time, no hate?? :'D Please do point out if I wrote something stupid, hopefully I didn't

After Steve and Bucky checked in the hotel they were staying and guarded their luggage, they had packed their bags previously and then it was taken to the jet, they went to explore the island. Tony had picked a small and secretive island, something that wouldn't draw too much attention to them and for that the newly wed couple was extremely thankful. In fact the island was so small that by the time they had arrived to the hotel to dine together, they had seen the whole island. The dinner had been delicious, it was some traditional dish they had never heard or tried before.

 

They were staying in the biggest and most expensive suite, Stark's courtesy, it was truly a beautiful room with an enormous bed.

"Wow..." Steve said in awe

"I know."

"Do we really need all of this? Tony sometimes is too much." He shook his head with a smile

"Does it matter? This is awesome Steve! We should enjoy this as much as possible." Bucky spoke excited.

"And what do you have in mind?" Steve asked with a flirtatious grin "You us want to enjoy as much as possible, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh don't worry Steven, I know exactly what to do."

Bucky walked to Steve, wrapped his arms around the blond man and started kissing him passionately, Steve then groaned and started kissing the other man back.

 

Piece by piece, the men started removing their clothes until they were fully naked in front of each other. Steve smiled shyly and led his now husband to bed, laying him down gently on the soft sheets. He kissed Bucky on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and then lips while muttering "I love you so so much", he then started kissing the other's jaw and neck while leaving love bits to prove that the brunette now belonged to him and only him, Bucky simply moaned under his care.

 

The taller man started to kiss the smaller body beneath him, while whispering love confessions

"I love you James." Kiss in the middle of the chest

"You're beautiful." Another kiss, a little bit lower now

"I'm so so lucky to have you. So lucky to call you mine." And yet another kiss lower

He continued spilling kisses and praises, as he moved down towards Bucky's already throbbing length. When he reached his destination, he looked at Bucky as if asking permission and his lover nodded furiously, Steve chuckled and then started sucking his lover's aching erection.

 

He sucked and licked expertly, while Bucky moaned under him

"Oh Steve, so good. God." He grabbed the blond hair of Steve and tugged it further down

Steve almost gagged but he relaxed his throat and continued sucking him, with one of his hands he started fondling Bucky's balls and the man screamed

"Fuck Steve, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to las-agh!"

Steve fondled his lover to shut him up and chuckled, it sent vibrations through Bucky's cock and once again he was a moaning mess.

 

When Steve felt that Bucky was about to cum, he immediately removed himself and Bucky groaned in frustration.

"Nu-uh, we are going to make this last. You can't cum now, alright?" Steve warned him

"You're such a tease Steven, cocky little bitch."

"Funny, you weren't complaining when I was sucking your cock just moments ago." He chuckled

"Whatever, just do what you have to do."

"Give me the lube then."

Bucky then reached for the night-table and a bottle of lube was there, he grabbed it and passed it to Steve. The man opened the bottle and covered his fingers with a nice amount, he set the bottle in the night-table and asked

"You ready James?"

"Just hurry up, alright?"

He nodded and started to gently press a finger against Bucky's tight entrance, he immediately groaned in discomfort, stretching was an uncomfortable thing but it was necessary, there might be a day where Bucky wouldn't mind getting his ass split by Steve's length but today was not the day.

 

Steve then gently pressed another finger and started scissoring the man, trying to stretch him as much as possible. When Bucky moaned, Steve realized he must have accidentally hit Bucky's prostate so he inserted yet another finger and tried to find his sweet spot. When he found it, Steve kept stretching the man beneath him and occasionally he would brush his fingers against the man's prostate.

 

When he finally decided that Bucky was prepared, he applied a gracious amount of lube on his cock and started to press slowly against Bucky's lubed entrance, till his cock was deeply buried in his ass. He tried his best not to move, he wanted to wait for Bucky to adjust to his lenght and only moments later Bucky spoke

"Are you going to stand there and tease me more or are you going to fuck me already?" He asked impatiently, rocking his hips against Steve

The man decided not to reply and only trusted his hips, making Bucky whimper in pleasure.

 

They settled a ruthless pace, clawing and pressing desperately against each other as if the other would disappear if they did not cling to each other in that moment. Steve grabbed Bucky's lenght with his free hand, the other deep buried in Bucky's brown locks, and started jerking him at the same time he trusted against him. They moaned and groaned in pleasure and later they screamed each other's name when they hit their climax and cummed together.

 

"That was enjoyable, don't you think?" Steve asked when he collapsed in bed and Bucky chuckled, as he curled against him

"Very, we should do it again, don't you think?"

"Definitely but maybe tomorrow, I feel exhausted." He spoke between a yawn

"Old man, just one round and you're already tired." Bucky teased but he also yawned

"Shut up, you're older than me."

"A year Steven, a year."

"Sorry can't hear you over the sound of older than me."

"Whatever." Bucky rolled his eyes "Just go to sleep you idiot."

"It was a good night though, don't you think?"

"It was. Well let's go to sleep, we got a long day tomorrow." Bucky spoke with a knowing smile and Steve laughed

"Alright, alright."

They settled themselves comfortably, Bucky laid his head on Steve's chest, wrapped his arms around his waist and Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky.

"Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight Buck, I love you."

"I love you too."

Bucky was the first to fall asleep to Steve's heart beat and Steve soon followed him when he felt soft breaths on his chest and heard the light snore of his lover.

 


End file.
